By Your Side
by 1oooW0rds
Summary: Liper one-shot collection. Campfire: Leo wasn't sure when these feelings for Piper appeared. One day, Piper was just Piper, tomboyish, brash genderless Piper who he could poke in the middle of class and make lame jokes about everyone. She was that girl who would kick him when he fell asleep in Hades chemistry class and play tic-tac-toe during Athena's math class.
1. Slurpee

Disclaimer: I do not own or Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus. They are property of Rick Riordan.

A/N: NOO! Spring break is ending! I'm sad. Pretty productive though. I just opened an ask for Liper prompts via tumblr. I guess I'm going to publish them all here. This is actually a practice for what I have planned in the future. I want to get the chemistry between the two just right before tackling a huge project with these two. I don't write Leo or Piper often so any tips would be appreciate and helpful. Any prompts just send them via tumblr. Review, favorite, follow but most of all read and enjoy! Thanks guys.

Prompt: Liper + 7-eleven?

Slurpee

"Leo, what the hell are you doing?" Piper demanded as the short boy ignored her, mixing two flavors of slushies into the lime green cup. The pretty girl turned away in disgust as he mixed the perfect normal blue of blueberry with the dark brown of a coca cola flavoring. "Can't you be normal for once?"

"Excuse me? Ms. Boring," Leo started, nodding to her plain pina colada slurpee. "I like to mix it up once in a while. Don't knock it til you tried it. Remember when I told you to dip your fries in my milkshake? Your world was blown. You should thank me." Leo let go of the lever, capping his oddly colored drink before taking a satisfying slurp.

"I hang out with you. My presence is thanks enough." Piper quipped back, flipping her hair like one of those evil popular girls in movies. Leo and Piper looked at each other before bursting into a fit of laughter. The cashier gave them an odd look before returning to his football game. "You know it's your fault I'm addicted to this stuff now." Piper reminded, shaking her cup.

"I know, isn't it wonderful? Who ever thought the daughter of the renowned Tristan McLean – Mfph" Piper quickly covered Leo's mouth, wrapping her arms around his shoulders like she was going to strangle him. The girl quickly glanced around worried some crazy fan would pop out and mob her. The cashier was the only person there and barely flinched when Leo's foot kicked a stand of assortment of chips. "I. need. Air." Leo gasped before pulling her hand away from his mouth. "A little warning next time?"

"Sorry, knee jerk reaction." Piper apologized as she let go of the boy. She gave him a sheepish smile as Leo readjusted his t-shirt collar.

"Good to know. Next time we get rob I'll just shout your dad's name and you'll get all ninja-like." Leo said as he rubbed his neck while grabbing a few spicy chips from the rack and head to the counter. Leo didn't say anything as the man tallied their total. He just reached into his back pocket, pulling out a tattered wallet without consulting her.

At first, it bothered Piper how Leo would pay for everything during their outings. She had money, more than enough to cover everything but Leo wouldn't allow it. "Before you go on a spiel about equality, chivalry, and feminism, I pay because I don't want people to jump at your name." Leo told her on their second or third date. The handsome Latino boy reached over, holding her hand and smiled at her with his warm brown eyes. "Piper McLean isn't exactly inconspicuous."

"So you're ashamed of me?" Piper teased, smirking at the wide-eyed expression Leo gave her before running his mouth, talking so fast Piper couldn't distinguish the words. She laughed so hard that night she even allowed Leo to kiss her.

"Let's go to the dock." Leo suggested when they stepped outside to the intense heat. Piper nodded her head, shielding her eyes as she allowed her boyfriend to tug her towards the dock. She looked as Leo ran forward, greeting one of the local fisherman. She stared at him, still amazed how she met such a loving guy. "Piper, you have to look at this!"

"It's this awe – " Piper cut him off, pulling his shoulders and kissed him. He tasted like blueberries and coca cola from his crazy connotation. It was odd but not bad surprisingly. The boy smiled against her lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. His thumb slipped underneath her tank top, brushing the bare skin sending a pleasant jolt up her spine. She pulled away, lightly nibbling his lower lip. "What was I going to say?"

"You were right." Piper whispered, taking his slurpee cup and sipping it. "This is good." Leo laughed, hugging her close and buried his face into her brown locks.

"Can I get that in writing?"


	2. Summer Blues

Disclaimer: I do not own or Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus. They are property of Rick Riordan.

A/N: I am a horrible student who should be studying but instead I finished this. This was going to be a super fluffy piece but then it got angsty. Oops, my bad. Hints of Jaspier, Jeyna and Liper. Mostly Piper and Leo talking because my brain can't create anything cute and fluffy right now. Thank you for favoriting, following and reviewing! I will write something fluffier for these two! They deserve it. *runs off to do homework*

Prompt: Liper- baseball?

Summer Blues

"Ow, ow, ow! A little gentler please." Leo said when Piper pulled away. There was a slight bump on Leo's nose from where the hard baseball hit him. The girl sighed, crossing her arms as she sat on her knees, watching as Leo tilted his head up. "Do you think it's broken?"

"No, Baby. You're fine." Piper replied, tilting his chin up a little bit more before running her finger down the bridge of his nose. Leo flinched but didn't say anything as she observed the damage. The harsh summer sun was beating down on the two as they sat in the dirt beside the chain-linked fence behind home plate. Leo's mitt sat discard beside him with the baseball and bat. His cap flattened his curly brown hair making him appear even younger. His tight baseball shirt hugged at his wiry frame. There were flecks of blood bright against the plain white. Piper shook her head and sat beside Leo, pressing her shoulder against his side as they looked across the grassy field. "You shouldn't have insulted Reyna."

"It wasn't an insult!" Leo shouted, waving his arm as he grabbed the hard baseball which smacked his face from a 'wild' pitch. He rolled it around in his hands as he tilted his head back. Piper wished she had a few tissues to at least block the bleeding. It has thankfully decreased from a few moments ago when Reyna and Jason rushed off to get a first aid kit. "Her pitch was amazing. A little aggressive but… what did I do wrong?" Leo asked with an earnest look in his deep brown eyes.

"You opened your mouth?" Piper responded sharply before turning and noticing Leo's honest expression. Her eyes softened and she reached over, taking the baseball from his fumble fingers. Their fingers brushed and Leo captured hers. His fingers were callous from fiddling with mechanics in Hephaestus repair shop. Piper squeezed them before speaking. "Leo, you never think before you speak. You said she pitched like a guy."

"I… It…" Leo started, trying to sort out his words. The boy groaned and buried his face in his hands, forgetting about his injury. He cringed when he smacked his bruised nose and let out a sharp gasp. Piper reached over, tilting his chin up so he was looking right into her kaleidoscope eyes. "It was supposed to be a compliment. Reyna's always so composed."

"I know but that doesn't mean she's not insecure." Piper whispered, gingerly stroking Leo's soft cheeks. "All girls are a little uncertain about something. You're lucky Jason was there to calm her down." There was a slight pause in Piper's voice when she said her ex's name. Leo's chocolate colored eyes met hers. Concern evidenced in those warm orbs. "I'm fine." She reassured, dropping her hands and leaning her head against Leo's shoulder again.

"Yeah, you're just as fine as my nose." Leo responded curtly before draping his arm around Piper's shoulders. The pretty girl snuggled against his side like when they were younger. Leo hasn't grown much since middle school, something Piper didn't mind. He was the perfect size for cuddling. Leo's fingers threaded through Piper's smooth locks in a soothing motion. "Are you still mad at him?" Leo asked with a serious tone. Piper's arms tightened around his middle, thinking about the turbulent junior year of high school.

"No." Piper said after a while. "I can't stay made at him. He's Jason." Leo let out a little scoff which Piper pinched him for. "It was mostly my fault for creating drama especially concerning Reyna." Leo didn't say anything because it was partly true.

Reyna had just transferred to Half-Blood High at the beginning of the year from Jason's old high school. The two were actually close friends who lost touch when Jason left. Jason and Piper just started dating that summer, three months strong. But with Reyna's sudden appearance, Jason started spending more time with her to 'catch up'. Despite Jason reassuring Piper Reyna was only a friend, Piper couldn't help but wonder. She had seen the two of them interact, studying and laughing with each other. There was just something different with Jason when he was only with Reyna, something Piper had never seen before.

"It was a shock when he kissed her." Piper whispered, thinking about the party a week before school closed. Rachel was hosting a huge bonfire at her beach house without parental supervision. There was loud music, party games and drinking. Piper remembered laughing as she left the house for some air. The bright moon outlined two figures near the shoreline, people Piper recognized as Jason and Reyna. She was about to call out to the two of them before Jason leaned in and kissed Reyna. An awkward pain lurched in her heart as she thought about the moment. "Did you know she shoved him away and slapped him?"

"Sounds like Reyna. I would have smacked him myself." Leo responded with a bit of angry in his voice.

"If you could reach him," Piper couldn't resist adding. Leo gave her a miffed expression before poking her side. The girl giggled before catching his hands, wrapping them around her middle. "I like her. Reyna's a good friend and person." Reyna found Piper immediately after putting the intoxicated Jason to bed. She told her everything, the time they spent together while working on a class project, the silly late night conversation catching up, and the kiss. She also admitted to liking Jason more than just a friend. "They're better together than Jason and I. She… she doesn't idolize him." Piper confessed. She had thought a lot about her and Jason after Reyna confronted her about Jason, even more after they broke up.

"You know I never understood your infatuation with him." Leo stated with a light tone, trying to shift the mood. "So what if he's handsome, smart and charming? He can't hit a baseball. He was swinging at air half the time. That is a guy who is not going to succeed in life." Piper laughed and poked Leo's belly. The boy curled away dragging her back into his hug. "It's good to know you're over him." Piper turned in his hug, giving Leo a sort of mischievous look. "I don't like that look. That's your 'I'm plotting something' look."

"Hush, it's nothing. I just got my eye on someone else already." Leo blinked, letting her words sink in before smiling bright.

"I hope he can handle you, Ms. McLean." Leo whispered back, taking his baseball cap and placing it on her head.

"He has so far." Piper replied back, drawing circles on his chest.


	3. By the Fire

A/N: School is almost over! I just finished all or most of my homework. So another possibly fluffy piece turned angst. Oops, my bad! I'm trying to practice more Liper for an upcoming multichapter fic! If there are fans of my Café Jupiter Jeyna fic, be super excited! Ending was kind of bleh. Thank you as always for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following. Just one and half week until summer!

Prompt: Liper and summer beach campfire!

By the fire

"Why aren't you drinking?" Leo looked away from the dancing flames to see Piper standing there with a beer bottle held limply between her fingers. Even in the dim light, Leo could see how flush her tan cheeks were from the alcohol she consumed. Her eyes gleamed in the firelight as she stared down at him. He could never figure out the exact color of her eyes. They always seemed to dance between everything. Right now, they appeared amber in the low lights. She strolled over as graceful as someone could in a pair of high heels and dry sand before plopping beside Leo. She had gathered her long evening gown up to her thighs before sitting down and placing her legs on his lap. "Drink," Piper repeated, pointing the bottle towards him. "The prom queen commands you."

"Where's your king?" Leo asked, pushing the bottle away from his mouth. His white dress shirt was ruffled and bowtie hung limp around his neck. His suspenders were hanging from his pants undone hours ago. Instead of answering, Piper took another swig of her beer before wrapping her right arm around his shoulders. Her touch sent an involuntary shiver down Leo's spine, especially as she toyed with the soft curls at the nape of his neck. _This is your best friend, _Leo reminded himself as he turned to meet her half-glazed gaze. _You're very drunk very attractive best friend. _Her face was inches away from Leo's, fanning his face with her breath. "Where's Jason?" He asked, placing his hand on her smooth bare calf in case she fell.

Piper pursed her lips, setting her bottle on the sand before meeting his gaze. "Off to save the elusive not-so-damsel-in-distress." Leo furrowed his brow in confusion as Piper buried her face into the nape of his neck. He could smell the alcohol on her breath mixed with her subtle perfume and seawater that clung to her tan skin. Leo closed his brown eyes, allowing himself to relax into the embrace. His arm wrapped securely around her waist. "Percy and Annabeth were looking for Reyna. Apparently she disappeared."

"Should I help?" Leo asked, cranking his head up to look across the beach. In the dark, the only things he could see were scattered bonfire pits, laughing post-school drunk teens, and couples leisurely walking around with their hands clasped together. Piper's arms tightened around Leo's neck.

"No," she said abruptly, looking up and straight into his dark brown eyes. Her eyes were sharp for a moment, like she was somber as she looked at Leo, silently pleading him to stay. It disappeared a moment later but Leo still caught it. "I'm sure the boys can find her. How much trouble can a girl like her cause? Just stay…" _with me, _Leo mentally added when he felt Piper's arms tightened around his neck. Leo leaned his cheek against her soft locks, unable to deny the attraction to his best friend.

Leo wasn't sure when these feelings for Piper appeared. One day, Piper was just Piper, tomboyish, brash genderless Piper who he could poke in the middle of class and make lame jokes about everyone. She was that girl who would kick him when he fell asleep in Hades chemistry class and play tic-tac-toe during Athena's math class. Then all of a sudden in Ares gym class, she wasn't just his best friend. She was a girl, a real girl with soft curves, alluring eyes and a killer smile. Leo groaned, simply hating himself because she was still Piper and not at the same time.

"What are you thinking about?" Leo jumped when he felt Piper's fingers caressed his face, pulling him out of his thoughts. Her eyes were clear and focused as she gazed at him patiently. Leo sucked in a breath when her fingers fiddled with the pearly white buttons of his shirt harmlessly.

"Just a girl," Leo answered truthfully without thinking, adjusting his hold on her and resting his cheek on her hair. Around the bonfire, their friends were in various positions of drunkenness. Frank and Hazel were curled up in the back of his truck. Their whispers were drowned out by the crashing of the waves and crackling of the fire. If Leo squinted, he could see Dakota's legs dangling out of the window form the passenger's seat. In the distance, Rachel's beach house was illuminated where a few more of their friends were hanging out, the after party of their disappointing prom. Her fingers stilled at Leo's words.

"Lucky girl." She muttered, words brushing the side of his neck. He looked down instinctively and shut his eyes. Leo didn't notice his fingers were twirling her small braid between his fingers. It felt so natural, so easy to do. This, the close proximity, the alcohol, the feelings, was dangerous. Leo knew Piper was dangerous from the first time he saw her. He reluctantly pulled his fumbling fingers away. "Anyone I know?"

"Possibly," Leo answered, gently placing her legs back on the sandy ground. He stood up before noticing the look on her face and stretched, turning to the dark. In the distance, he noticed Percy and Annabeth walking close with their hands entwined. Reyna and Jason trailed behind a few paces. Leo squinted as he noticed tension in Jason's shoulders and the way Reyna was holding herself. _Later, _he thought as he ran his fingers through his curly hair. "Now, if only she'll notice me."Leo whispered mostly to himself before grabbing the bucket to get some sea water for the dying flames.

"I notice you." Piper whispered so gently Leo wasn't sure if he heard her correctly.


End file.
